Talk:Forked Arrow
Is it just me, or will this completely replace Dual Shot for spiking purposes? Less recharge and more damage, just avoid getting hexed and coordinate with your team about enchants. Arshay Duskbrow 15:08, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :But... no enchants means no Orders... --Kit Engel 11:30, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Yeah Dual Shot still wins over this for spiking purposes, but for general PvE or RA purposes this would be a better skill to use in spiking. (T/ ) 18:54, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :::paragons may even have the potential to replace orders anyway in an r-spike. The not hexed is imo the most significent failing of this skill, still very powerful.Phool 04:06, 24 October 2006 (CDT) I prefer Marauder's Shot over Dual anyway, but I wonder how this would stack up. Arshay Duskbrow 19:59, 8 October 2006 (CDT) regardless. dual shot was once considered the most powerful bow attack if u have ur attributes right. i think we have a new winner. Lots of potential with this one and....is that Sylvester Stalone from Rambo in the icon? While I do agree this is going to be the "pwn-shot" I don't think that's rambo...I don't recall him wearing a hood.-Onlyashadow, Top 100 11:28, 20 October 2006 (CDT) This looks like it was disinged with weapon spells in mind. Bruatal weapon or maby Splinter Weapon if it gets a multi activation.NovaTalon 07:13, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Vs. Marauder's I did some very impromptu testing of these two against each other in Isle of the Nameless, using Read the Wind as my prep and my +20% Sundering Bow. I used that specifically because I thought Forked Arrow might have greater potential, due to twice the chance of the AP kicking in. Well, results were mixed. Against the 60 target, FA did slightly better than Marauder's, but against the 80 target, it was about even, and against the 100 target, Marauder's ended up slightly ahead. Long story short, I'd say these two skills are about equal in terms of damage output, you just get slightly more with FA against lower armor targets, and slightly more with Marauder's against higher armor targets. With that said, Marauder's is definitely the more reliable of the two. It does disable your non-attack skills for 5 seconds, but it's there when you need it. FA on the other hand, recharges slightly faster and doesn't disable, but is rendered completely useless in the event of an enchant or hex, both of which are very common. So as the result of a totally casual test, I'm going to have to continue to recommend Marauder's Shot over Forked Arrow as a reliable power attack. Arshay Duskbrow 22:54, 2 November 2006 (CST) Forked arrow would trigger +damager preperations, spirits and things like barbs more often, and therefore must be less effective when there aren't these things. I wouldn't use Forked Arrows unless I invest a lot on a preperation/curses in a team. Heck, I wouldn't really bother using it actually. --Silk Weaker 23:05, 2 November 2006 (CST) Yeah but this skill can shine in PvP when hitting targets who love to bathe in Reversal of Fortune and Protective Spirit. --Flabber Babble 15:58, 18 November 2006 (CST)]]-- Why are we testing against Marauder's? I thought it was close to Dual Shot, Marauder's isnt evan close....Sacraficia 15:19, 4 December 2006 (CST). FW + RTW + Vamp Hornbow Favorable Winds, Read the Wind, and a Vampiric Hornbow is the proper setup for spiking. Read the Wind = +10 dmg (16 Marksman of course) FW = +6 dmg Vamp = +5 dmg. Now, lets look at this Marauders/Forked Arrow thing. Lets just say the base arrow causes 40 damage against 60AL target. 40 + (10+6+5) = 61. multiply by two, and it's 122 for Forked Arrow. 40 + (10+6+5) + 37 = 98. This is for Marauder's Shot. I don't know what happens when we factor in higher ALs and stuff, but you can work from there.--Jngrow 17:59, 13 January 2007 (CST) Dual Shot + Forked Arrow How about using both skills in the same build. Combined with Ignite Arrows or Kindle Arrows and a Vamp Weapon? A Zealous String + Expertise should solve all energy problems. Both Dual Shot and Forked Arrow have their downside, FA can't be used with Conjure Fire/Ice/Lightning and Dual Shot decreases your damage with 25%, IMO both are just as good and have their uses. --Rickyvantof 12:49, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :I use a build very close to that on my current Survivor character, and using both is very justifiable; dual shot's recycle time is double that of forked arrow. So while damage per shot might be higher with say... Conjure Flame + Kindle Arrows + Dual Shot, per salvo, you can get off many more salvos if you use both as they become available. :Additionally, dual shot can then be used as a backup if something prevents you from using forked arrow (A hex, or a badly placed (or emergency) monk enchantment). Using forked arrow as a primary skill does need a little co-operation with the team to make sure you don't keep getting enchanted by your own allies. :Ryuujin --85.62.18.3 19:39, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Icon ...how does this represent Forked Arrow? --69.133.105.149 22:48, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::How does this represent "Marksmanship" and not "No Attribute" like Dual Shot? =P --Curin Derwin 06:38, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Unlinked? Isn't this skill technically unlinked? Perhaps we should make note of it on the page, like we do with other similarly "not really linked" skills (Anthem of Guidance, Assault Enchantments, etc.). --GW-Seventh 03:01, 5 August 2008 (UTC)